Who Are You?
by DJ 100
Summary: Hatiku berdetak kencang hanya untukmu, setiap detik semakin terasa dekat denganmu. KAISOO ! KAI!SOO! GS!


**Who Are You**

.

.

Main Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Length:

Ficlet!

Genre:

AU! Drama;Romantic;etc

RATE: T

Summary:

Sebenarnya, pria itu siapa? Orang yang tidak dia kenal, semacam stranger. Tetapi, pikirannya tak pernah berhenti memikirkan pria itu. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak beberapa kali lipat lebih cepat ketika melihat pria itu. Setiap detik ia merasa lebih dekat dan menutup hatinya hanya untuk stranger-nya!

Disclaimer:

I got inspiration from BoA's newest song "Who Are You", this song played by me everytime, one of my favorites song. I fell in love when I heard this song at the first time, for your information Oh Sehun too perfuck in this MV, no matter if I have a stranger like him. I got the idea for make this one! I dunno why I really like make a songfic! This story belong BoA's song lyric. The cast belong to me*ups sorry*, God, their parent, SMEnt, EXO.

WARNING! TYPO(s) EVERYWHERE! GENDERSWITCH (I'm so sorry for uke).

RULES:

1\. Gimme review after read

2\. Gimme advice, if this story too bad

3\. You can X this window if you don't like

4\. Sorry, I don't receive curses and obscenities for this story.

5\. If you hate the cast and story, you can read back no.3.

6\. If you wanna be a sider, it's okay! I love and hate you all at the same time!

.

.

.

Semburat jingga menghiasi langit kota Seoul, didalam _apartement_ minimalis ada seorang gadis cantik duduk di sofa ruang televisi, gadis itu masih setia menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan aplikasi perpesanan 'LINE', gadis itu tengah membalas pesan dari temannya dan seseorang yang hanya ia kenal namanya melalui 'LINE'. Sudah tiga bulan ini hatinya berlari untuk pria asing dan seolah tertutup karena telah diisi penuh pria yang belum ia temui secara nyata. Sebenarnya, pria asing itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dan _sial_ nya pria itu sepupu dari sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabatnya itu memang gencar mendekatkan kedua insan yang tak saling mengenal.

Gadis cantik ini bernama Kyungsoo dengan nama belakang atau marga sehubung ia merupakan warga Korea Selatan, marganya adalah Do. Gadis dengan rambut _dark brown_ itu meletakkan ponsel pintarnya disampingnya dan menghela nafas. Ia membuka televisinya dan menonton acara _talk show_ yang ada disana.

Ponsel pintarnya bergetar lembut menandakan ada notifikasi terbaru.

 _JJONG KIM_

 _Mari bertemu di coffee shop dekat_ apartement _mu pada 06:00 p.m KST. Eotteokkhae?_

 _KYUNGSOO DO_

 _Baiklah._

Gadis itu bergegas meninggalkan ruang televisi dan memasuki ruangan pribadinya, ia mematut dirinya didepan cermin dan memastikan jika ia terlihat tidak aneh dengan _dress_ yang akan ia kenakan. Namanya saja kaum hawa, selalu merasa aneh dan tak cocok dengan dress yang dipilihnya. Pandangannya ia jatuhkan pada _dress_ hitam tanpa lengan yang hanya menutupi tigaperempat pahanya dengan kerah putih, dress dengan kerah putih itu dominan hitam dengan kain transparan berwarna hitam yang mampu menunjukkan kulitnya yang seputih porselen itu sampai batas dada atasnya, lalu selanjutnya kain berwarna hitam. Gadis itu segera mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelahnya, ia mematut diri dan merasa cocok dengan dress ini. Ia duduk di meja riasnya, memoleskan _make up_ senatural mungkin. Disisirnya rambut panjangnya, gadis itu menyemprotkan _parfume_ beraroma bunga, selanjutnya ia menggunakan jam tangan kulit berwarna hitam yang manis ,tak lupa membawa _sling bag_ nya dan memakai _flat shoes_ kulitnya yang berwarna hitam dengan kombinasi putih.

Ponsel canggihnya bergetar hebat menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Kyungsoo yang masih berada di kamarnya itu langsung mengangkatnya ketika mendapati nama _Byun Baekhyun_.

"Hello"

" _Oh, Kyungsoo? Kau mau bertemu dengan sepupuku hari ini?"_ tanya Baekhyun yang tak membalas sapaan Kyungsoo di telepon. Gadis bermata jernih ini menghela nafas keras dan memutar bola matanya, Baekhyun selalu seperti tak memiliki sopan santun.

"Ya, Baek. Jongin _oppa_ tadi memintaku untuk datang ke _coffee shop_. Mau menitip salam?"jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada setenang mungkin.

" _Kau ini bagaimana, aku ini sepupunya ada apa aku menitip salam pada kkamjong itu. Aku hanya berpesan, Jongin lebih tinggi sepuluh meter darimu, kulitnya cukup gelap bagi orang korea dan satu lagi, ia menyisir rapi rambutnya dengan gaya formal."_ Celoteh Baekhyun yang disimak dengan baik oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ya, nona Byun. Aku mengerti, doakan aku agar selamat sampai tujuan."ujar Kyungsoo.

Telepon itu diputus sepihak oleh Baekhyun, gadis itu memang menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya, ia mematikan televisi yang sedari tadi menyala dan menampilkan _music video_ BoA Kwon yang berjudul " _Who Are You_ ", tak lupa membawa ponsel pintarnya. Kyungsoo membalas pesan dari pemuda yang bernama Jongin tersebut.

Gadis cantik itu berjalan beberapa blok dari _apartement_ nya. Gadis itu sudah sampai pada _coffee shop_ yang menjadi tempat bertemunya dengan seseorang. Ya, ia akan bertemu dengan _stranger_ nya. Orang asing yang lancang membuatnya merasakan debaran tak wajar walau hanya dalam _video call_. Gadis cantik ini menunggu 30 menit lamanya, namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Ia semakin kesal ketika ada lelaki yang sepantaran duduk di meja yang sama dengannya dan mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara, orang asing itu bernama Im Hyunsik. Seingatnya, _stranger_ itu bernama Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo, segera pamit kepada Hyunsik dan menuju _coffee shop_ lainnya karena _stranger_ nya mengatakan jika _coffee shop_ dekat _apartement_ gadis cantik itu terlalu ramai.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_ bolehkan aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"tanya Hyunsik.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung dan menggeleng sopan.

"Eum- Maaf Hyunsik- _ssi_. Aku harus pulang terlebih dahulu. _Annyeong._ "ujar Kyungsoo lalu melangkah dengan cepat.

"Hei, Kyungsoo!" samar-samar ia mendengar suara lelaki itu. Kyungsoo tak berniat membalikan badannya, yang ia lakukan keluar dari _coffee shop_ dan berjalan secepat mungkin.

Beruntungnya _coffee shop_ yang dimaksud Jongin itu hanya berjarak dua blok dari _coffee shop_ sebelumnya. Sesampainya di depan _coffee shop_ , gadis itu berhenti sejenak dan membenahi penampilannya. Dengan yakin ia membuka pintu _coffee shop_ itu, berhubung keadaan yang lebih sepi daripada _coffee shop_ sebelumnya. Sesaat untuknya waktu serasa berhenti ketika Jongin berdiri dikursinya dan tersenyum tampan kearahnya, pipinya merona dan ia merasa banyak kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan disekitarnya. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum malu dan duduk dihadapan Jongin yang sangat tampan.

" _Kim Jongin imnida!_ Kau bisa memanggilku Kai atau Jongin jika kau mau."ujar Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya ditambah dengan senyuman menawan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu dan membalas uluran pria itu. Pria tampan yang mengenakan kemeja motif kotak-kotak hitam putih dengan kancing kemeja nomor satu tak ia kancingkan, rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat tersebut disisir dengan rapi. Pria dihadapannya ini adalah pria impiannya, mulai dari caranya menatap dan berbicara, hatinya telah jatuh. _Jatuh cinta_.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo atau sesukamu."ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum tipis. Pria itu mengamati Kyungsoo dengan intens. Kyungsoo sendiri tengah membaca buku menu, ia juga tidak bodoh. Jujur, ia sadar diperhatikan oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Ternyata, kau jauh lebih cantik dari yang aku tahu."ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menatap pria itu dengan tatapan blank.

Kyungsoo merasakan kelopak bunga berjatuhan disekitarnya, ah itu hanya imajinasi Kyungsoo. Gadis itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan alibi membaca buku menu.

"Kau mau memesan apa, Jongin- _ssi_?"tanya Kyungsoo, pria tampan itu merebut buku menunya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung, pria itu menatapnya dalam dan seolah mengetuk pintu hatinya yang kosong.

"Kau tak usah menggunakan bahasa formal padaku, _Babe_."perkataan Jongin membuatnya mendelik kaget. Pria ini dengan santainya memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Apa yang baru kau katakan?"tanya Kyungsoo memastikan. Jongin hanya terkekeh canggung dan menggeleng.

"Aku pesan kopi hitam tanpa gula saja."alih Jongin agar Kyungsoo tak membahas perkataannya sebelumnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan memanggil _waiters_ agar menghampiri meja mereka.

.

.

Jujur saja, baru satu jam setengah mengenal Jongin secara nyata. Kyungsoo dibuat bingung, pria itu memiliki pribadi ibarat garis yang berkelok-kelok membuat gadis cantik itu pusing. Pria itu sepanjang pertemuannya mengatakan jika Kyungsoo itu luar biasa, cantik, imut, ingin membawa Kyungsoo pulang dan lainnya. Belum lagi tingkahnya yang tanpa sungkan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, merangkul bahu gadis cantik itu serta mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo jujur saja gugup setengah mati, secara terang Jongin mendekatinya. Mereka menuju ke sungai Han dengan menunggangi lamborgini milik Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang sudah dekat dari tiga bulan yang lalu. Lalu, mengapa mereka baru bertemu? Jawabannya, karena Kim Jongin tiga bulan yang lalu berada di London mengurusi bisnisnya. Kyungsoo merasa keputusannya akan perasaanya terlalu buru-buru, ia merasa ingin menghindari Jongin setelah ini tetapi ia sangat takut kehilangan pria impiannya. Lagipula, Jongin tidak mungkin bermain-main diumur yang sudah seperempat abad. Kyungsoo sendiri baru menginjak umur dua puluh satu tahun, dan dia masih belum siap jika untuk serius.

Pikirannya berkecamuk, apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini? Apa ia harus menahan Jongin agar tetap disisinya? Terdengar aneh.

"Soo? Apa kau sudah mengantuk?"tanya Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana wisudamu bulan kemarin?"tanya Jongin ketika mereka berhenti di _traffic light_. Untuk informasi saja, Kyungsoo memiliki otak yang sangat jenius sehingga ia lulus _Senior High School_ pada usia hampir 17 tahun.

"aku lulus dengan _camlaude_."jawabnya dengan ringisan. Jongin tersenyum tampan dan membuat Kyungsoo merona.

" _Oppa_. kalau boleh aku tahu, kau bekerja sebagai apa?"tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Aku bekerja di _Lotte_ sebagai wakil _CEO_. Mengapa?"tanya Jongin ketika mendapati ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terkejut, sangat imut –pikirnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

Sebulan setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu pertama kali, Jongin sering mengajak ' _kencan_ ' gadis cantik itu, terkadang ia hanya bermain di _apartement_ Kyungsoo. Dan, Jongin tidak pernah menyatakan ajakan untuk menjalin hubungan atau apa.

Kyungsoo semakin bingung, meskipun Jongin masih ' _orang lain_ ' tetapi, ia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan pria itu. Ingin sekali ia mendapatkan Jongin, tetapi pria itu layaknya pasir jika digenggam erat. Hilang.

Kyungsoo yang tengah asik merapikan bekas makan malam mereka itu terkaget karena Jongin memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo semakin bingung dengan perasaannya, sebenarnya mereka ini sedang ada ditahap mana?

"Kyungsoo. Ini sudah larut malam, bukan?"tanya Jongin ambigu. Gadis yang sepuluh sentimeter lebih pendek dari Jongin itu mengangguk.

"Lalu? _What's wrong_ , _oppa_?"tanya Kyungsoo. Bukan jawaban yang didapatnya. Jongin mengecup pipi kanannya lama. Seolah-olah ia menyampaikan rasanya pada gadis muda itu.

"Aku suka padamu, Soo."

Kata yang sudah sering diucapkan Jongin mulai bulan ketiga mereka dekat hingga sekarang. _Hell_! Dia bosan mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu itu,"sahut Kyungsoo

"Aku menyayangimu."ujar Jongin.

Kata yang juga sering diucapkan pria tampan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka hingga sekarang dan biasa diucapkan setiap hari.

"Aku bosan mendengar dua kata itu darimu, _oppa_."dengus Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan pelukan Jongin padanya dan berbalik menghadap pria jangkung itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo. Aku serius kali ini, aku memang sangat sibuk. Tapi, jangan ragu padaku. Jangan menganggapku orang asing lagi. Aku, Kim Jongin. Pria berusia 25 tahun ini mencintaimu sepenuh jiwaku, _babe_. Aku tak menerima penolakan bentuk apapun, aku hanya ingin memiliki dan menjagamu, _sweetheart_."pernyataan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo membeku dan merasakan aliran darahnya berjalan dengan cepat dan degup jantungnya tak terkontrol.

"Apa.. ini tidak terlalu buru buru?"cicit Kyungsoo. Jongin rasanya ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok raksasa China.

"Do Kyungsoo-ku yang sangat dicintai oleh Kim Jongin, mohon dengar dengan baik. Aku dan Kamu sudah dekat sejak empat bulan yang lalu. Otakmu itu cerdas sekali, manis. Apa kau masih ingin memiliki hubungan tanpa status denganku? Apa kau ingin aku pergi saja?"penjelasan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo meringis. Gadis itu menunduk dan menggenggam sisi _dress_ dengan tali _spaghetti_ yang biasa dia pakai dirumah.

"Aku tahu itu, _oppa_. Sungguh aku tak ingin kau pergi." Ujarnya dengan mata yang nyaris berair. Sungguh Jongin tak tahan melihat gadis cantik ini hampir menangis.

"Jadi, aku siapa bagimu, belakan jiwaku?"tanya Jongin sambil mengusap kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menatap wajah Jongin lama dan tak kunjung memberikan jawaban yang membuat perasaan wakil _CEO_ _Lotte_ itu seperti menaiki _roller coaster_ yang berhenti di puncak.

"Kekasihku."jawab Kyungsoo sambil melesakkan wajahnya didada bidang Jongin. Pria itu bersyukur dan menghujani Kyungsoo dengan ciuman dipuncak kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu sangat." Bisik Jongin tepat ditelinga gadisnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Hai... ini semacam permintaan maaf karena aku kena WB Dynamic Lova hehehe love you all!


End file.
